1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements in the electronic arts have resulted in increased integration of electronic devices onto reduced circuit form factors. This trend has driven a demand for power supplies that provide very high efficiency. One type of DC/DC power converter—employing self-driven synchronous rectifiers, provides relatively high efficiency in low output power applications.